


Why Sha Gojyo Only Does One Night Stands OR: The Origin of the Qiball

by potionpen



Series: Qiballs! [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Actually so is everyone else, Art, Domesticity, Doujinshi, F/M, Gen, Hakkai has no T&A and would like out of this dress stat, Hakkai is a say WHAT now?!, M/M, Origin Story, Pre-Journey, Sanzo is a jerk, Sue!squishing, post-Gonou, preslash, sure as hell ain't no romance either, this is not a bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's latest girlfriend should look out: even the kindest person can be pushed too far.<br/>Graphic version; Hakkai POV<br/>Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Then a dead man stole his apple

 

page one: then a dead man stole his apple


	3. Two perfect weeks

page 2: Two perfect weeks


	4. The Epic Laundry War

page 3: the epic laundry war


	5. See how pretty you are! ♥

 

 

 

 

page 4: See how pretty you are! ♥


	6. A cute new friend!!!

 

page 5: Hakkai fleeced EVERYBODY!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing Hakkai didn't go for the karaoke; Ishida-san is much more musical when he's speaking than when he's trying to sing. n,n;;;


	7. The Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a pair of broken glasses on the wall in Act I...

page 6: the epiphany

it's a _fertility goddess,_ okay; the Sue is a skinny cow and I do not mean the ice cream.


	8. Hakkai is a say what now?




	9. Light effects

Oh noes!!!!


	10. (blink)

page 9


	11. Wait wait wait!!!

page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT is why Sha Gojyo only does (should only be allowed to do) one night stands.  
> (You're quite right, he's usually more romantic canonically, but usually his poker gals don't refuse to take the cues that he's a love 'em and leave 'em and remember 'em fondly kinda guy.)


	12. All Minekura's Merry Men Are Jerks (Goku is so doomed)

 

 

ahahaha


	13. Cho-sensei says feedback is polite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus omaku epilogue reviewwhoring. That's about it. At the time of drawing I was coming down on the proactive side of the squeaky wheel v begging is pathetic argument. But the picture's fun, so here, I share. vOv

 

[ FIN ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore him (or Sanzo will shoot you). The usual method would be lovely, if you feel so inclined. ♥ Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride!  
> (Even if you didn't, smile and nod, or a cute little dragon will bite your ear. Do not underestimate the tiny!)


End file.
